trafic de dingues
by ylg
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics centrées sur Moist von Lipwig et Ankh Morpork modernisée :: 1ère vignette : Moist, en retard, pondère sur l'état de la circulation urbaine à Ankh-Morpork et les projet de Lord Vetinari. 2e: Mr Fusspot et son joujou mécanique. 3e: Le régime instauré par Vetinari lui survivra-t-il ? 4e: Périmé, le vieux CMOT ? MàJ, 5e: L'invention de l'argent. ::gen::
1. les rues d Ankh Morpork

**Titre** : le trafic à Ankh-Morpork...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : Moist von Lipwig, Vetinaari  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « Il a rendez-vous et il déteste arriver en retard. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mais '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : après _Making Money_, et je n'ai pas encore lu _Raising Steam_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il a rendez-vous et il déteste arriver en retard quand il se doute que sa vie en dépend. Pourquoi faut-il que les gens se mettent en tête d'encombrer sa route justement maintenant ? peste Moist. Par esprit de contrariété, sans doute ? parce que si quelque chose doit mal tourner à Ankh-Morpork, ça décrira un véritable looping infernal ?

…parce que Lord Vetinari a orchestré exprès les choses ainsi en le convoquant au Bureau Oblong à une date et heure où il savait pertinemment que les rues seraient engorgées ?  
Pour le faire réfléchir aux moyens de transport urbains ?


	2. un toutou et son joujou

**Titre** : l'éléphant au milieu du salon  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Discworld  
**Personnages** : Mr Fusspot et la bonne société  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : « D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, je laisse la clé à sa furie de mère et je lui trouve un truc en caoutchouc... »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février '15)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Making Money/_Monnayé  
_**Note** : j'ai honte que le dernier drabble que j'aie produit du vivant de Sir Pterry soit si minable, mais bon sang, je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir écrit ! et je motiverai à faire mieux une prochaine fois !  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un truc en caoutchouc avec un mécanisme d'horlogerie à l'intérieur tressaute entre les mâchoires de Mr Fusspot. À sa vue, tout le monde ouvre des yeux ronds et s'empresse de fermer la bouche. Personne n'osera faire le moindre commentaire.  
Tous feront semblant de ne pas reconnaître l'objet, de le prendre pour un jouet pour chien ordinaire. Le petit corniaud aurait à en remontrer aux éléphants au milieu des salons...

Une blague de salon, en revanche, sera l'histoire de la servante naïve qui a voulu le lui prendre, et n'a réussi à le lui arracher des mâchoires que pour se faire mordre.


	3. pérennité

**Titre : **Pérennité  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Discworld  
**Personnage : **Havelock Vetinari (Vétérini), Moist von Lipwig  
**Genre : **drame/politique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-max  
**Légalité : **à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Vetinari n'est pas un vampire et n'a rien d'immortel. Même si son style de vie le préserve et qu'il est au-dessus de tout Assassin, il vieillit et le jour où il finira par mourir, le régime qu'il a instauré à Ankh-Morpork ne lui survivra pas longtemps. Qu'y succèdera ? Le retour d'un roi, l'apparition de la démocratie, une nouvelle ligne de Patriciens corrompus ? Aucun n'aura sa magnificience ni son efficacité.

Il a entraîné Moist von Lipwig pour prendre sa succession, d'après l'idée qu'il fallait à la fois une sacré filou pour en renifler d'autres et un idéaliste incorruptible pour ne pas basculer trop loin. Il devrait prendre soin de la ville et achever de transformer le système du tout au tout. C'est un pari à faire. Il n'a pas son envergure et a besoin de quelqu'un derrière lui pour le mettre en route et l'arrêter, quelqu'un qui à la fois relance sans cesse son esprit d'initiative et lui serve de miroir pour qu'il y reconnaisse ses limites. Ils ont encore quelques années pour le façonner.

Après cela, la peur du pire le fera tenir un temps. Si Lipwig tient ses promesses, le régime survivra correctement une génération. Mais ensuite…


	4. salubrité

**Titre : **Qui aurait cru  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Discworld  
**Personnage : **Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler (Planteur Je M'Tranche la Gorge)  
**Genre : **drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-max  
**Légalité : **à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Qui aurait cru qu'on regretterait Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler et ses atroces saucisses dans des p'tits pains et ses sales magouilles pour vite devenir riche qui foiraient lamentablement les unes après les autres ? Sa disparition après des décennies de moyens et déloyaux services laisse comme un vide et personne n'ose tenter de le combler. Personne n'est, heureusement après tout, à la hauteur.  
Ankh-Morpork s'est beaucoup assainie tout d'un coup, ça n'est pas pour revenir en arrière. Du temps du Tambour Crevé, peut-être, certains auraient mis un point d'honneur à maintenir leur niveau d'insalubrité, mais ça, c'était avant. Le Siècle de la Roussette est trop entamé pour faire machine arrière, surtout avec toutes les nouvelles machines et les nouveaux machins qui s'inventent les uns après les autres.

Mais quand même, c'est difficile de se réjouir complètement de cet assainissement là. CMOT apportait de la couleur locale, plusieurs couleurs même, et puis il faudrait vraiment être un monstre pour se réjouir de la mort d'un homme. À moins que l'homme en question ait été lui-même un monstre, mais CMOT, contrairement à Nobby Nobbs, par exemple, était assez humain pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un certificat qui le prouve, il n'a jamais fait de mal absolument irréparable à quiconque, on n'a jamais pu prouver de mauvaises intentions chez lui, et puis au final seules ses saucisses dans des p'tits pains étaient vraiment monstrueuses.  
C'est terrible et curieux, comme tout à coup, toute la ville s'en souvient, de ces saucisses dans un p'tit pain…


	5. le nerf de tout

**Titre : **De l'art et des gens  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnages : **le Monde, mention de Moist von Lipwig  
**Genre : **gen/meta  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« monnaie » d'après 31 jours (23 mai '16)  
**Prompt : **journée mondiale de la tortue  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à _Making Money_/Monnayé  
**Nombre de mots : **300 + 50

oOo

De tout temps les tribus humaines ont échangé des biens et des services, et pour les réguler ont échafaudé des système de faveurs dues, spéculé sur la valeur du bétail ou le poids d'une mesure de céréales, utilisé le sel ou des métaux précieux, ou des coquillages décoratifs avec une valeur purement subjective. Dans les zones magiques sinistrées, une tribu a réussi à capitaliser le temps et échanger des jours ou des années, mais c'était avant – ou à côté – les régulations imposées par les Moines de l'Histoire.

De manière anecdotique, d'autres ont employé des cookies (1), des groseilles, des carapaces de tortue ou des cailloux polis. L'invention du système papier, semblant reposer sur du vent, avec les timbres-poste puis les billets, n'en finit pas d'étonner le monde.  
Et sur le Disque comme ailleurs, particulièrement à Ankh-Morpork, dès qu'un système monétaire s'est mis en place, quel que soit le type d'item qu'il met en circulation, il y aura toujours du monde pour essayer de tricher avec et de multiplier les devises en court-circuitant leur valeur de base. La contrefaçon a fait avancer l'alchimie à pas de géant (2), l'agriculture a connu beaucoup de sélection surnaturelle, et la conchyliculture a fait des bonds terrifiants (3).

Quant au tout nouveau papier-monnaie, il génère ou redistribue des vocations d'artistes. Depuis le lancement d'un nouveau billet de sept-et-une piastres à l'effigie des Muses qui y apparaissent court vêtues et agrémentées d'urnes, floutant les limites, le cours des œuvres d'art grimpe en flèche, lançant un marché parallèle… et des débats interminables sur la censure. Peut-on redessiner son héritage pour faire de l'argent, à Ankh-Morpok la réponse est facilement oui ; devrait-on le faire, on n'y pense pas beaucoup, et où s'arrête la culture et où commence l'usure, la réponse est encore loin d'être trouvée…

* * *

(1) tout à fait comestibles mais usables, garantis sans gravier !  
(2) souvent en écrasant aveuglément tout sur son passage, d'ailleurs.  
(3) Le cauri arboricole vénéneux de Howonda, notamment, est connu pour ses mouchetures de camouflage et pour sauter sur sa proie, la paralyser et la mâchouiller lentement, sûrement et douloureusement.


End file.
